<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>土拨鼠之日 by Shoggothy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310827">土拨鼠之日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy'>Shoggothy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弃权声明：不属于我，只有沙雕是我的。极其沙雕预警<br/>斜着看……算了我觉得斜着看也只能看到沙雕（。</p><p>梗概：里特洛克是如何成为魂武者的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rytlock Brimstone/Logan Thackeray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>土拨鼠之日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0</p><p>格林特张开了双翼，迷雾包裹着熠熠发光的水晶，如她生前一般美丽。她曾是他们的盟友，她曾是一位英勇的战士，于是里特洛克向她致敬。“谢谢你为我指路，格林特，很高兴能再遇到你，”他说，“我得去拿回我的剑了。”</p><p>“你需要拿回苏哈辛，”格林特说，“但是你的剑劈不开迷雾。”</p><p>“哈？”里特洛克说。</p><p>格林特弯下脖颈，夏尔从她的眼睛里望见悲悯。他曾见过克拉卡托，他曾见过泽坦，从未有一头巨龙的眼中像她那样存有感情。</p><p>“泰瑞亚与迷雾之地是两个不同的世界，泰瑞亚的魔法无法干涉迷雾，只有借助迷雾的力量，你才能劈开一道通向现实的缝隙。一如既往，我是你的盟友，我会将我的力量借给你，要运用它，你就需要与我的力量同调。”</p><p>行。虽然他不太懂，不过他这阵子一直在鼓捣魔法，他已经有个萨满的头衔了。里特洛克.萨满.硫磺石痛快地说：“谢了？那来吧？”</p><p>“踏入我的试炼。”格林特的声音在他脑海里响起，她威严而悲伤，温柔又神圣，“当试炼完成时，你会知道的。”</p><p>“等等！”里特洛克喊道，“你还没告诉我试炼的内容是——”</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>“——什么？”他用力说完这句话，然后灌了几口水。</p><p>他被水淹没了，但是且慢，猫科动物可能天生是有点怕水，但里特洛克可不再是一个不会游泳的夏尔。早在七年前命运之刃去讨伐泽坦的拥护者时，他就学会怎么保证不淹死自己，他开始用力挥舞爪子，向上划，向上划。</p><p>然后他又灌了几口水。</p><p>几分钟后，里特洛克湿漉漉地瘫在岸边，一边咳嗽一边吐水，一边愤怒地抖着毛。他把水甩得到处都是，把自己蓬成一大团毛球。他抖出的水如雨点般落在那个把他捞上岸的人类身上，但对方似乎并不介意，因为他正忙着哈哈大笑：“你需要根绳子，兄弟！”</p><p>“这简直没道理！”夏尔暴跳如雷地爬起来，“游泳算是个什么试炼！给我点怪物！给我点巨龙仆从！我应该去厮杀，而不是在这儿玩水！”</p><p>“不好意思，旱鸭子……噢不，旱猫。”洛根还在笑他，“要是你连甲板都站不稳，你就别想跟我们一起去杀欧尔人啦。”</p><p>“我会游泳！”</p><p>“是吗？你游得可真好，都沉底了。”</p><p>里特洛克僵硬地转过脖子，他意识到有什么不对。他的老朋友坐在一旁，正把湿透的褐发往上捋，他没穿铠甲，毕竟任何一个想把溺水的夏尔捞上来的人都不会穿着铠甲自讨苦吃。轻薄的内衫贴在他线条结实的手臂上，那让他显得很年轻——有点太年轻了些。而且还有点熟悉。</p><p>里特洛克跳了起来。</p><p>“洛根？！”</p><p>“别‘洛根’我，”人类说，“这儿没鬣狗给你抓，你沉得像块石头似的，而且是块有我四倍重的石头。明天我绝不会再捞你的。”</p><p>对了，这就是七年前，他们去讨伐泽坦拥护者之前的某一天。他们刚刚在席瓦雪山打了一场漂亮的胜仗，宴席、麦酒、烤肉和下一场委托接踵而来，马格努斯让他们去对付一个海上的巨龙仆从。现在格林特把他扔进了这个幻景里，为了某种试炼。</p><p>“我的剑呢？”</p><p>幻景中也没苏哈辛，未免太惨了吧。里特洛克努力回想当时他把剑留在了哪儿，但是不行，这就是超普通的一天，在他们辉煌的传记里连个注脚都不会留下的某一天，他一点都想不起来。</p><p>好在洛根回答了他：“斯奈夫拿去生火了。你知道那些诺恩，没完没了地狂欢，他们打算提前准备篝火。”</p><p>“行吧，”里特洛克自言自语地咕哝道，“就是个试炼。”</p><p>洛根朝他扬了扬眉。</p><p>“我不在这儿，我其实在迷雾之地。”夏尔耐心地说，“我得通过格林特的试炼，然后离开迷雾之地。现在能不能帮我问问格林特，这试炼到底是让我干嘛的？”</p><p>人类用看傻子的眼神看他：“你是脑子都进了水吗？需不需要治疗？”</p><p>看来没有捷径，里特洛克想。</p><p> </p><p>那阵子他们天天狂欢，脑子被麦酒泡得迷迷糊糊又暖意融融，然后那些吵闹的诺恩们才会各自散去，准备着第二天的下一场宴席。里特洛克打了个呵欠，把尾巴搭在肚子上。篝火边立着他的苏哈辛，卓加已经睡着了，魔像安静地守着她，而伊尔坐在火堆旁沉思着什么，或许是在拟定她的下一个计划。这时斯奈夫挪到了夏尔身边来。</p><p>“多可爱。”他说。</p><p>“什么？”里特洛克顺着他的目光看去，透过火光，他看到唯一还站着的那两人，洛根和凯西在小声交谈，他听不到他们在聊些什么，希望不是他的游泳训练计划。</p><p>“钢铁之刃，你的小队。”斯奈夫说，“感觉一定像多了个兄弟和姐妹。”</p><p>斯奈夫什么都好，就是有时候语出惊人，吓得里特洛克连毛都炸起来了。他发出了一声不屑的哼笑：“一个经常试图抢你的剑的兄弟，和一个每天都不知道在想些什么的姐妹？真是谢了，幸好夏尔没有家庭结构。”</p><p>“我听说了，你们夏尔没有家人，只有战队。”阿苏拉魔像师善解人意地说，“那对你一定很有趣——让他们成为你的战友，成为你生命的一部分。”</p><p>里特洛克勉强同意了。他很尊敬斯奈夫，但他现在不需要过时的心理辅导，告诉他他们对他是多么重要。他需要搞明白格林特到底想让他做什么，然后找回他的苏哈辛（真正的那把，不是幻景里的），尽早离开迷雾之地。</p><p>慢着，斯奈夫在这儿。也许那就是格林特想让他做的事？弥补过去的遗憾？如果不是因为他们在水晶沙漠的那场惨败，如果命运之刃不曾四分五裂，如果格林特没有陨落，或许……</p><p>麦酒可真够劲儿。里特洛克翻了个身，他实在困极了，反正明天他会想出来的。</p><p>能重新见到死去的朋友的感觉还不赖。</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>里特洛克醒了，然后他灌了几口水。</p><p>他有点懵，结果就是又多喝了几口，他这才开始用爪子努力扑腾，但那没用，他毫无悬念地往下沉。几分钟后，他湿漉漉地瘫在岸边，又是咳嗽又是吐水，愤怒地抖着毛：“谁把我扔水里的？！我要扒了他的皮！”</p><p>“当然是你自己了，旱猫。”洛根在旁边煽风点火地说，“要是你连甲板都站不稳，你就别想跟我们一起去杀欧尔人啦。”</p><p>夏尔僵硬地转过脖子，半是怒火滔天，半是疑惑万分。</p><p>“洛根？”</p><p>“别‘洛根’我，”人类说，“你重得要命，明天我是不会再捞你的。”</p><p>这回里特洛克明白了：格林特并没想给他第二天的时间，她是一头非常节能的巨龙，这试炼幻景是循环利用的。</p><p>“‘明天’你用不着捞我，而且我在迷雾之地呢。”里特洛克压抑着暴躁的心情说，“帮我问一下格林特，她到底想让我干嘛？”</p><p>洛根用看傻子的眼神看他：“才喝几口水就灌进脑子了？需要治疗吗？”</p><p>……行吧。</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>如果你在同一天内反复循环该怎么办？里特洛克决定去问斯奈夫，斯奈夫以博学闻名于世，据说阿苏拉后来还专门用他的名字设了个奖项，不问白不问。</p><p>“什么叫反复循环？”斯奈夫问。他正在用扳手修理大卓加，火花四溅，叮当作响，让里特洛克十分困惑他们在竞技场是怎么会输给魔像的。</p><p>他想了想该怎么形容：“就是每天都在经历同一天，同一个场景。”</p><p>“我明白了。”斯奈夫用一种深沉的口吻回答，“最近的宴会确实挺多的，天天都是些篝火啦，喝酒啦，吹牛啦。我们是巨龙屠戮者，不应该把时间都浪费在这些事上，但是稍安勿躁，我的朋友。如果要去讨伐莫古斯.忘却者，我们就需要船，需要学习海事，需要成为游泳健将。”</p><p>在下一个“今天”到来前，里特洛克都不想跟斯奈夫说话了。</p><p> </p><p>“那是不可能的事。”卓加用她那种一贯独断专行的语气说，“时间就像是魔径能量在流动，是一条单行线。所有的阿苏拉都知道，永恒炼金术第一定律：魔法是会损耗的，而魔法的损耗是不可逆的。如果我们能让时间回流，就意味着能量会凭空出现，这是办不到的事。”</p><p>“你能说夏尔的语言吗？”里特洛克用尽他所有的耐心问。</p><p>“呵，我就知道你听不懂。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们昨天见到了马格努斯，”伊尔用询问的眼神打量他，“你还记得我们答应马格努斯要去讨伐一个欧尔人吧？狼灵在上，你昨天可喝得够多的。”</p><p>里特洛克噎住了。</p><p>“有一个试炼，”他忧郁地盯着自己的爪子，“我不知道怎么对付它。”</p><p>伊尔点了一下头：“我很感激，里特洛克，真的。可卓玛是我们诺恩的事情，卓玛之牙证明了我还没做好准备，但终将有一天我们会去面对巨龙的，我希望那一天你们能和我并肩作战。”</p><p>“嗷！”加姆说。</p><p> </p><p>“就像是野猎？”凯西问道。</p><p>里特洛克猛地一拍爪子：“不错！就是这个！这个野猎到底是怎么回事？你是怎么知道你应该去杀一头龙的？”</p><p>“我在梦境中看到了我的使命。”凯西用她平静的口吻回答，“它推动着我，指引着我，它在我的血脉里沸腾，在我的耳旁低语，如果我没有完成野猎，我会感到自己将无法安眠。”</p><p>“呃，好吧。我现在就需要这种感觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以，要是你一直在不停地重复同一天，同一个幻景该怎么办？”</p><p>洛根盯着他看：“还沉浸在迷雾之地的妄想中没醒呢？”</p><p>“我是认真的，”里特洛克说，“我需要通过格林特的试炼以获得她的力量。她不是你们人类的龙吗？你应该挺了解她的哈，她到底想要什么？”</p><p>“她想要什么我不知道，”洛根说，“但你看起来真的需要治疗。”</p><p>于是他们打了一架。用上了爪子、獠牙、拳头和锤子。</p><p> </p><p>当天晚上，里特洛克闷闷不乐地坐在篝火旁怀疑猹生。狂欢已经散了，今天他没怎么喝酒，他的同伴们也都知道他心情不好，除了洛根。可能洛根也知道他心情不好，然后故意来烦他。</p><p>“你看见凯西没？”人类问。</p><p>“没，”里特洛克没好气地说，“她反正不喜欢宴会。”</p><p>洛根在他旁边坐下了。霍布雷克的夜晚冷极了，他裹着披风，几乎遮住了下半张脸。他端详着里特洛克，然后从披风里伸出手来，夏尔不想理他，但夫洛甫巴不同意。</p><p>那在七年前是挺经常的事，他们打架，人类帮他治疗，然后他们继续打架。洛根把他的爪子翻了一下，用一种习以为常的语气说：“没问题，断的骨头都接好了，你明天还是可以爪撕巨龙仆从的。”</p><p>然后他抬起眼来：“关于你那个不知从哪里冒出来的幻觉。”</p><p>里特洛克威胁地从喉咙里发出一声低吼。</p><p>“如果是我的话……我不知道，”洛根耸了耸肩。“可能我会战斗吧。”</p><p>“要是你不明白要跟什么战斗呢？”</p><p>“那就做好战斗准备。”洛根站起来，火光映在他眼睛里，“我去找凯西。宴会都结束了，她一直还没回来。”</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>里特洛克开始下沉，他用力挥爪，他决心要战斗。为了不捆上那根丢脸的绳子，七年前他学会了游泳，他能再学一次的。或许这就是格林特的试炼：在一天之内完成不可能完成的战斗。</p><p>然后他下沉了。</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>“那对你一定很有趣，”斯奈夫说，“让他们成为你的战友，成为你生命的一部分。”</p><p>“其实他们麻烦死了。”里特洛克望着篝火说，“命运之刃解散之后，我跟洛根互相看不顺眼。当然，后来我俩讲和，又一起猎杀巨龙爪牙了，我本来是这么觉得的。然后有个希尔瓦里搞事，把狮子拱门给炸了，我才知道洛根还在耿耿于怀。”</p><p>“凯西也是个大麻烦，”他继续说，“她试图让我们重新聚在一起，但她自己就是个彻头彻尾的独行侠，她信任我们，却不让我们去信任她。而且还有另一个希尔瓦里在搞事，不是我刚才说的那个，是凯西的前女朋友，她俩纠缠不清，爱恨情仇的。”</p><p>他转过脸来，斯奈夫惊吓地看着他。跟一个不知道自己在说什么的阿苏拉说这些的感觉可真是……太爽啦。</p><p>“谁解散了？”</p><p>“我们一直在赢，如果我们输了呢？”里特洛克问他，“你觉得我们输得起吗？”</p><p>斯奈夫看起来松了口气。</p><p>“我明白你的焦虑了，我知道你在乎他们，你不想输掉他们。”他说，“我也经常活在这样的恐惧中，但是谁也决定不了别人的人生，就像导师无法控制学徒的研究方向。”</p><p>“至少你会告诉卓加吧？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“她是个天才，她会取得了不起的成就。”里特洛克说，“而你同意这一点。”</p><p>“唉，她会觉得我是在嘲笑她的。”</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>他瘫在岸上，又咳又喘，用力地抖着毛。而洛根在旁边煽风点火地问：“需要绳子不，兄弟？”</p><p>里特洛克决定了：格林特是一头没有想象力的龙。</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>凯西转过脸，在半明半暗的光亮中，里特洛克看到了她脸上的泪痕。这可真是……说实话，挺吓人的。</p><p>“她怎么了？”里特洛克只好小声问——那可是凯西啊。</p><p>“她刚刚见到一个叫法莱恩的希尔瓦里，她们以前是……朋友。”洛根皱了皱眉头，“但法莱恩堕入了噩梦什么的，你知道，希尔瓦里那些事。”</p><p>“她会没事吧？”</p><p>“我不知道，我不擅长安慰别人。”</p><p>他们默默无言地在篝火旁坐了一会儿，凯西在跟斯奈夫说话，或许斯奈夫会有办法的。夜风从冰原上呼啸而来，里特洛克缩了缩脖子，就算有篝火、苏哈辛和他自己的毛皮，霍布雷克的夜晚仍然是够冷的。但是凯西穿着薄如蝉翼的叶衣，她赤裸着双足，踏在雪地里，她似乎很喜欢雪，因为圣林之地没有雪。希尔瓦里真是不可思议的生灵。</p><p>“你有没有过这样的经历，”洛根问，“你在乎某个人，却无力去改变她错误的选择？”</p><p>他可能是在说凯西和法莱恩，里特洛克可太明白这种感觉啦。</p><p>他们犯过错误，他们经历过惨败，他们曾跌入泥淖，他们曾分崩离析。他们永远都改变不了过去，但他们至少可以继续战斗。</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>里特洛克终于再一次学会了游泳。</p><p>并且他确定了一件事：试炼跟游泳没关系。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>他用猫刨式爬上了岸。姿势虽然不雅，至少没有下沉，他湿漉漉地淌着水，心情愉快地晃着尾巴，他战胜了一个不可能完成的任务。而他的人类朋友正闷闷不乐地坐在岸边，八成是在纳闷这个夏尔怎么忽然会划水了。</p><p>里特洛克抖了抖毛，清了清嗓子：“喂，洛根——”</p><p>“你在迷雾之地，你遇到了格林特，”洛根流畅地说，“你需要通过格林特的试炼以获得她的力量去寻找苏哈辛离开迷雾之地，还有什么新消息吗？”</p><p>这跟说好的不一样。里特洛克尾巴上的毛僵住了，他花了几秒钟才做出反应。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>洛根抬起眼来，夏尔在他的眼瞳里读到冰冷的愤怒。即使在他们打得最凶的时候，对方都没拿这种眼神看过他。</p><p>“编不出新的你就可以滚了，你的眷属没跟你说过你很没想象力吗，墨德摩斯？”</p><p>里特洛克喘了口气。他的瞳孔竖起，浑身炸毛。</p><p>“墨德摩斯？”他咬着重音问，“丛林巨龙？”</p><p>洛根若有所思地看着他，神情似乎缓和了些：“通常在这个时候，你已经开始吼叫‘终于爬着回来求饶’了。”</p><p>“你到底有什么毛病！”他确实就该吼叫，里特洛克愤怒地竖起了尾巴，“先是绯红、守望骑士、噩梦之塔什么的，然后又是墨德摩斯。我已经说了那不是你的错，就算是你的错，也都过去了，你是我的兄弟，你是我的战友。我永远不会再对自己的战友说那些话。”</p><p>“那也不是你说的，”洛根指出，“毕竟你只是个墨德摩斯的幻象。”</p><p>“你才是格林特的幻象！”里特洛克怒气冲冲地咆哮道，挥舞着爪子，“所以你假装不知道这个——这个循环往复的试炼有多久了？你听我提到迷雾之地多少次了？”</p><p>“我没假装，我也没数。可能二十几次吧。”</p><p>夏尔的爪子停在半空中，然后他缩了回去，他默不作声，浑身僵硬。一种新的可能性在他心头酝酿。</p><p>“我数了。我说过八次，今天对我来说是第九次。”他缓慢地说。</p><p>“那是你不会数数。”</p><p>“我跳进了迷雾之地，”里特洛克坐下了，他必须搞清楚到底发生了什么，这可真够恐怖的，但他需要验证他的想法。他低哑着嗓音问：“在那之后泰瑞亚发生了什么事？丛林巨龙已经苏醒了吗？”</p><p>洛根安静地看着他，然后他开始讲述。从凯西带着龙蛋失踪，到苍翠之地的坠落，从缠藤深渊的囚车，到墨德摩斯的种荚。</p><p> </p><p>里特洛克慢慢站起来。他的毛已经半干了，可能这就是为什么他觉得很冷，却有一种情绪正在他胸膛里爆炸，他辨识不出那是愤怒抑或悲伤。洛根或许还没有理解，但里特洛克了解他，可能比他了解自己更甚。这不是某一天，这是那一天，那一天晚上凯西离开了庆典，法莱恩毒害了她，她没有屈服于噩梦之毒，剧毒使她更坚韧、更锋锐、更孤独地承受了一切，直到她从白银荒地带走了格林特的龙蛋。</p><p>这不是格林特的幻景，这是墨德摩斯精挑细选、让洛根反复经历的一天，他们曾经一无所知，直到那一天改变了一切，他们却无法改变的那一天。里特洛克发誓要把那头上古巨龙剥皮剔骨。</p><p>“听着，洛根。”他咬着牙，从喉咙里发出猫科动物暴怒时的咕哝声，“我知道情况很糟。情况会越来越糟的，比食人魔、比毁灭者还糟，比我们在竞技场打过的每一场战斗更糟。比克拉卡托更糟。比泽坦更糟。”</p><p>“但我会通过这场试炼，我会拿回苏哈辛，我将撕开迷雾回到泰瑞亚。”夏尔沉着声说，“我会找到凯西的，我会找到伊尔和卓加，格林特曾预言过，我们能赢，只要我们在一起，我们所有人。我们会赢得这场战争。”</p><p>洛根久久不语，可能他还不太确定这是不是一个幻象，身陷敌营时，谨慎总是没坏处的。当里特洛克以为不会得到回应时，他终于开口了。</p><p>“好。”他说，“战场上见，老友。”</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>“许多年以前，在我还是一头普通的巨龙时，我曾蛰伏于克拉卡托的爪翼下。”格林特说，“我拥有无匹的力量，我是一个神谕者，我能听到万物之音，我听到那些生物计划攻击我的主人，而我可以提前阻止他们。泰瑞亚的生命那么弱小，但他们又是那么坚韧，我听到了他们的声音，我听到了美好的事物和丑恶的事物，我听到了快乐的低语和悲伤的决心，我听到了陨落和新生。突然之间一切都改变了，我拥有了一种全然不同的力量。”</p><p>新诞生的魂武者低下头去，他用爪子触摸着眼罩。</p><p>“我不明白。”他说。</p><p>“但你已经明白了，我的朋友。”格林特回答，“我的力量名为痛苦。”</p><p> </p><p>在那个荒谬的狂欢结束时，在他的试炼的最后一个晚上，他们坐在篝火旁。格林特说，当试炼完成时，你会知道的。她是对的。借着迷雾的力量，里特洛克得以窥见世界的真实面目：没有生命的事物没有灵魂。在麦酒倾倒在杯中时流水般的汩汩声中，在那些诺恩勇士的吵闹和喧嚣里，里特洛克看不到他们的灵魂的色泽。他们像是雾气，消散于七年前一场盛大的宴会，他们永不可能改变的过去。他的战队，他的伙伴，他们都身处危险中，里特洛克将为之而战。</p><p>唯一真实的那个人类，这场循环往复的幻觉实际的主人坐在他的对面。洛根.萨克里的灵魂边缘笼罩在一片由悔恨、伤痛和疲惫包裹着的灰暗里，墨德摩斯几乎要将他的灵魂撕裂，但在这一片阴惨惨的迷雾中，他顽强的战友仍然保留了一点火光。</p><p>他们正在轮流祝酒，他们致敬冒险与传奇，致敬胜利与庆典，致敬改变世界的发明，致敬远大的目标，轮到里特洛克了。他瞥了一眼洛根，后者也正在望着他，摇曳的营火映在他的侧颜上。在远未结束的噩梦中，洛根朝他笑了笑，而里特洛克看到了他的火光。</p><p>于是夏尔慢吞吞地爬起来，双目在那光芒中感到刺痛。“致所有伟大的战斗！”里特洛克说，“过去曾有的和未来将临的。”</p><p>洛根站起来，举着他的杯子，他的灵魂之火炽如燃烧。他说：“致命运之刃。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是的这是一把很沙雕的刀。没想到都0202年了，我对迈古玛还是这么意难平。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>